


Figure It Out

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Realization, Teasing, ass grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: It may have taken him years, but Kihyun finally sees what’s been right in front of him the whole time. Hyunwoo meets him there.





	Figure It Out

Kihyun let out a quiet sigh as he and the other members were made to line up into their position for the camera. It wasn’t an unfamiliar situation, just another short announcement about their upcoming tour. He was lucky that his line was easy to remember, “we hope to see you there,” which he was meant to say at the end. It was other members who had to list locations and dates so he was able to sit back and watch them as they did a few takes.

As they were getting finishing touches done on their hair and makeup, he noticed Hyungwon and Minhyuk whispering to each other. Kihyun knew that those two could be nothing but trouble in collaboration, so he walked up to them to figure out their plans.

“What’s up?” he asked innocently. Minhyuk failed to hide his smile, wrapping his arm around Kihyun to pull him closer. He tried to shove him off, only for him to squeeze him even closer.

“Just planning to make this fun,” he replied. Kihyun looked at Hyungwon, who was crossing his arms and watching Minhyuk with an amused look on his face. From that Kihyun knew it was Minhyuk’s idea, and Hyungwon was just playing along. “You know how Jooheon has to list all the places?”

Kihyun parted his lips. It never ended well when they teased Jooheon on camera. It always ended in sulking. “Yes?”

Minhyuk grinned cutely. “That means we’ll have to do a few takes. That leaves us room to try and break someone else.” He gestured not so subtly in Hyunwoo’s direction with a flick of his head. He wasn’t paying attention to them, his back turned and arms crossed. Kihyun hummed, looking back to the two devils. Now that would be an interesting game.

“What’s the prize?” he asked, watching Minhyuk’s face light up at his acceptance.

“Losers buy the winner dinner,” Hyungwon replied. They were summoned together with a shout to prepare for filming. Kihyun mouthed “deal”, and the other two nodded with innocent smiles. When they set up for the shot, they stayed close to Hyunwoo who didn’t suspect a thing. Hyungwon stood behind, while Minhyuk and Kihyun were on either side.

Kihyun turned to look at the two, watching them silently argue over who wanted to play first. Minhyuk got his way as usual after threatening Hyungwon with wide eyes and a vow to kill. Hyungwon just found it funny, waving him off and letting him go.

They finished setting up, and waited for the cue from the staff to start. After the greeting, Changkyun spoke first. Kihyun smiled and nodded politely at the camera, able to see Minhyuk’s attempt from the corner of his eye. He leaned into Hyunwoo, pressing his head against his head and neck. It was obvious, but it wasn’t out of the ordinary for Minhyuk to be playful on camera. He began rhythmically bumping his head, nuzzling a few times. Hyunwoo remained composed, not even stiffening his posture in discomfort, more than used to Minhyuk’s usual aggressive affections. Minhyuk failed his attempt.

When it was Jooheon’s turn to speak, his pretty eyes widened when he forgot the second city, making them cut. Changkyun cried out the cities in order, and Jooheon yelled back that he knew. He bobbed his head as he murmured the order to himself before the next take.

With the second take started and the greetings were out of the way, it was Hyungwon’s turn. Looking at Changkyun as he spoke, he reached behind Hyunwoo to sneak a hand to his waist. He started tickling him, and Kihyun was impressed with such a smart move, since he knew how ticklish Hyunwoo could be when caught off guard. But he remained stubborn, only straightening his posture and exhaling slowly to keep it together. When it was Jooheon’s turn, he was successful, but got tongue tied in his last few words. Hoseok laughed, breaking the take. Jooheon glared at him, letting out a cry of frustration, which only made Hoseok laugh harder. Kihyun smiled to himself, glad he had a chance to play.

Jooheon looked determined to do the take right, meaning Kihyun probably only had one shot. Luckily, he knew exactly what to do. Third time around, once Changkyun started speaking, Kihyun rested a hand on Hyunwoo’s back. He rubbed a few comforting circles before enacting his final plan. Just when Jooheon started his part, he moved his hand even lower, knowing it wasn’t captured in the shot. When he landed on Hyunwoo’s ass, he squeezed. He felt him stiffen, eyes widening and lips parting slightly. Giving the camera a big smile in triumph, Kihyun pulled his hand away in time for Jooheon to successfully finish his lines to give his own.

“We hope to see you there!” he said cheerily, lingering for a few seconds with a wave before they completed the take with a cut. Everyone looked relieved to have it over, seeing as it was just a short clip. When Kihyun turned to catch Hyunwoo’s expression, he couldn’t help but grin to himself. He looked embarrassed, keeping his eyes on the floor and rubbing his neck. The tips of his ears were beet red, and Kihyun wondered if that would show up on camera. He kind of hoped so.

When they were released, Hyunwoo walked out first, fast on his feet. Hoseok followed after him, mentioning something about coffee. Changkyun was bothering Jooheon as they both walked out, making his whine echo in the hallway. Kihyun grit his teeth when he felt Minhyuk’s hand smack his back. “Nice job! I should have thought of that! He’s never been that affected. ” Kihyun shrugged him off, excited for his prize.

“It’s not fair, no matter what Kihyun does, Hyunwoo gets flustered.” Hyungwon’s words sounded upset, but he was smirking through it. Kihyun blinked up at him, furrowing his brow.

“What do you mean?” he asked, and Hyungwon shrugged.

“Figure it out.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and left the room without another word.

“And pick something good for dinner!” Minhyuk told him, smirking before leaving as well, following after Hyungwon. Kihyun blinked in shock, trying to block the thoughts out of his mind, stubbornly lingering in the air around him.

-

Hours later, Kihyun still couldn’t shake Hyungwon’s comment. What did he possibly mean by it? Hyunwoo was just easily flustered. He had been even before debut. Kihyun was in the kitchen, washing a small stain from the front of his shirt. His mind wandered to a time before they debuted, forced into a singing challenge together. Hyunwoo had been so shy, trying to hide his blush by looking at his feet. He looked down after a few minutes and realized he was still dabbing the the spot over and over, though it was long gone now. He let go of his shirt with a small sigh.

Kihyun chewed his lip, washing his hands after his stupid amount of time on a stain. Hyunwoo wasn’t nearly so shy now, but the small moments they shared together still left him flustered, though he was sure the other members made him equally as affected. He stood by the sink, hands dripping as he tried to remember any instances in particular. It took a lot longer than he thought, wracking his brain for any real instance. Hyungwon walked by, and he called him over.

“What did you mean when you said no matter what I do, I fluster Hyunwoo?” he asked, and Hyungwon blinked at him.

“I told you to figure it out,” he replied, and Kihyun huffed in frustration.

“He’s always flustered! You just need to push the right buttons,” Kihyun argued, but Hyungwon didn’t seem to buy it.

“If you’re pushing them. You cannot be this unobservant. I won’t say more.” He wiped at his face before turning around to leave again. Kihyun flicked his hands in his direction, spraying him with the remaining water on his hands.

“Thanks for the help!” he called out angrily, sighing and finding himself alone in the kitchen once again. He sat down on the floor, his back to the cupboards under the sink. Without any help he decided he needed to find out what he meant on his own, even if he sat there forever.

He remembered a few times the members had embarrassed him, but never to the same extent as Kihyun did. He liked making Hyunwoo blush, watching the way his grin became bashful as he watched him. He always felt his eyes on him, seeing his fond expression whenever he turned to see his reaction. He realized Hyunwoo looked at him that way a lot.

Kihyun suddenly lifted his head up so fast it smacked back into the cupboards, making him cry out in pain and hold the back of his head. He shut his eyes, hissing in pain and waiting for the sting to subside. He finally caught up to what Hyungwon was heavily implying, embarrassed that he had basically spelled it out for him and he still hadn’t gotten it. The light bulb was on now, and it was blinding him.

“Are you alright?” he heard Hyunwoo ask, as if his realization had made him materialize in front of him at the most inconvenient time. When he looked up, Hyunwoo was looking down at him with a worried expression, and Kihyun knew it seemed troubling that he was sitting on the floor holding his head.

“Yes, I hit my head, I’m fine. I was already sitting,” he said in a rush, feeling a tender spot on the back of his skull. He expected to have a headache for the rest of the day. Hyunwoo was holding his hand out for Kihyun to take, and it suddenly made him feel nervous. He hesitantly took it, and was immediately but carefully lifted back up to his feet. Before he could explain himself further, Hyunwoo was tilting his head down so he could look at the back of Kihyun’s head.

“Seriously, I’m fine!” he insisted, a little loudly. The feeling of Hyunwoo’s fingers smoothing his hair down and tickling his scalp set his nerves on fire. Hyunwoo tilted his head back up, and their eyes met.

“Just making sure,” Hyunwoo replied in a small voice. Kihyun couldn’t ignore the look in Hyunwoo’s eyes, baffled at himself for being this unobservant for this long. “Why were you on the floor?” he asked suddenly, bringing Kihyun back before he got completely lost in his eyes.

“I...I was figuring something out,” he mumbled, and Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows in confusion. Kihyun gripped the counter behind him, noticing that Hyunwoo was slouching slightly, something he did when speaking to someone shorter. This was as good an opportunity as any to act on his impulsive urges.

“What were you figuring out?” Hyunwoo tilted his head, genuinely curious. Kihyun found his tone and expression adorable, his heart revealing his sudden feelings from how fast it started to beat in his chest.

“This.” He reached out and cupped Hyunwoo’s cheeks, leaning in and pressing their lips together. It was fast, a bit uncoordinated and not really what Kihyun expected. Even though it was only a few seconds, he found it electrifying, enjoying the way their lips briefly fit together. He pulled back and let go immediately after, embarrassed and exhilarated. Hyunwoo looked down at him like he was an upcoming train about to hit him. He stood frozen in place, and Kihyun felt his lips tighten in embarrassment. It felt like an eternity before Hyunwoo blinked, looking down at Kihyun with a small smile.

“I’m glad you figured it out,” he said shyly, taking the last step to remove the space between them, trapping Kihyun against the counter. Kihyun parted his lips in shock, giving Hyunwoo the perfect opportunity to kiss him again. When their lips made contact, both of them relaxed against each other, years of tension finally disappearing between them. Kihyun gripped Hyunwoo’s shoulders, not wanting him to pull away until he could properly taste him.

Hyunwoo made a soft noise into his mouth, trying to control his breathing and Kihyun tilted his head so they could press closer, deepening the kiss to test the waters. Hyunwoo kissed back eagerly, finally lifting his hands to touch him. He rubbed Kihyun’s bare arms softly, likely feeling his goosebumps. He felt relaxed despite the entirely new situation, and he couldn’t help smiling into the kiss.

Kihyun gave himself enough room to sit back up on the counter, pulling Hyunwoo in closer by the fabric of his t-shirt. He made a soft noise in reply, settling himself between Kihyun’s legs and pressing their lips back together. Hyunwoo kissed him like he had been wanting to for years, leaning in closer and wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s waist. Kihyun wanted to feel skin, lifting his hands up to back of Hyunwoo’s neck, running his fingers through his hair. He pulled back from the kiss, panting and licking his lips.

He met eyes with Hyunwoo, who tried to refocus with a few blinks. Kihyun couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. “Was that okay?” he asked, voice a little higher than he wanted it to be. Hyunwoo broke out into a grin, shaking with silent laughter.

“Yeah… yeah,” he replied, and Kihyun felt his hands shift against his hips. He exhaled and felt himself relax again. Hyunwoo was a man of few words, yet he still managed to say enough to make Kihyun feel better.

“You’re a good kisser,” he said through an embarrassed grin, thumb reflexively stroking the back of Hyunwoo’s neck.

Hyunwoo ducked his head shyly. “So are you.” Both of them looked away from each other shyly, eager to continue but hesitant to initiate. Kihyun swallowed to fight down the uncomfortable lump of fear in his throat.

“I want to keep kissing you.” He coaxed Hyunwoo to lift back up to look at him, leaning in for another kiss. He let out a small disappointed noise when Hyunwoo stepped back.

“Not here,” he mumbled, wrinkling his nose and shaking his head a little bit. Kihyun realized where they were and slid off the counter, pulling his hands away from Hyunwoo and smoothing his shirt back down. Hyunwoo let go of him as well, following Kihyun as he walked out of the kitchen, trying to act as casual as possible in case someone happened to walk in on them. Thankfully no one was around, letting them stop in a more isolated area of the dorm. Kihyun didn’t want to risk entering a seemingly unattended room and getting caught, unable to trust even his own room, so he accepted the awkward spot and pressed him and Hyunwoo against the wall.

Hyunwoo didn’t seem to mind or notice, his body language showing his excitement at being pressed against the wall. He wet his lips, looking up at Kihyun expectantly. The look sparked something in Kihyun, suddenly wanting to give Hyunwoo whatever he desired, anything to keep him looking at him like that. He leaned in and kissed him again, moaning into his mouth without giving thought to how quiet they should be.

His hands became greedier, resting on the front of Hyunwoo’s jeans, where his shirt was unfortunately tucked into them. He pulled at the fabric, removing it from its neat tuck. Hyunwoo flinched against his touch, easily tickled, and Kihyun smirked as he pulled the shirt out of the way. When he finally touched Hyunwoo’s bare skin he pressed his fingers in firmly. After years of waiting he was done being hesitant. He ran his hands over the muscles on his stomach and sides, shushing him when Hyunwoo let out soft noises.

Kihyun tried to be nonchalant as he pressed his hand between Hyunwoo’s legs, biting his lip to keep his embarrassed expression in. Hyunwoo didn’t seem to notice it, head softly hitting the wall as he pushed his hips up to gain more friction. Kihyun could feel how he was already hard through his jeans, and exhaled to keep his composure. He rubbed at the front of his jeans against his crotch, watching Hyunwoo’s eyebrows furrow and lift, full lips parting.

When he used both hands to start unbuttoning Hyunwoo’s jeans, he felt one hand grip his wrist. “K-Kihyun, you don’t have to…” Hyunwoo murmured, but not stopping him when he opened his jeans.

“I want to,” Kihyun answered, licking his palm before stuffing it past the waistband of his underwear. Hyunwoo cut off a gasp as Kihyun wrapped his hand around his erection. His hand hadn’t let go of Kihyun’s wrist, tightening his grip as if Kihyun would suddenly pull away and leave him with nothing.

From the angle and need to be discreet, Kihyun didn’t tease, holding Hyunwoo steady with his other hand holding his hip as he stroked. It wasn’t anything extravagant, knowing this wouldn’t be the last time they would do this. But Hyunwoo still reacted, twitching his hips against Kihyun’s movements. He kept quiet, gritting his teeth when he wanted to moan. Kihyun wanted to know how loud he could make him, but not this time.

Hyunwoo repeated his name lightly on his lips, squeezing his eyes shut when Kihyun ran his thumb over the head of his cock. He reached out and gripped the fabric of Kihyun’s shirt, wrinkling it between his fingers. He lowered his head so their foreheads were touching, soft hair tickling his skin. Kihyun couldn’t help but press soft kisses against his parted lips, gripping him tighter and quickening his pace.

Kihyun let out a soft noise when Hyunwoo groaned in relief, thrusting more erratically into his fist. He could tell he was close from how his body tensed, the way his chest heaved as he panted. Hyunwoo tried to turn his head away, but Kihyun coaxed him back, keeping their foreheads together. He wanted to see every flutter of his eyelids, feel every breath against his cheek.

The hand on Kihyun’s wrist tightened until it hurt, the only give Hyunwoo gave him as he finally tipped over the edge, exhaling shakily as he came. Kihyun couldn’t help the embarrassed, breathy laughter he let out, pulling his now messy hand from Hyunwoo’s pants. He stepped away from the wall, giving Hyunwoo enough space to do the same. He peeled himself away slowly, tucking himself back into his clothes, not bothering to tuck his shirt to hide any evidence.

Hyunwoo gave Kihyun a look, before lowering his eyes to his crotch. It was obvious how hard he was, and he was flattered that Hyunwoo wanted to reciprocate. But he shook his head, stepping back further. “Not this time,” he whispered, turning away before Hyunwoo could insist. He ran immediately to the bathroom to wash the mess from his hand, looking up at himself in the mirror and realizing how flustered he looked. He steadied his breathing, splashing some water onto his face before leaving. When he came back out, Hyunwoo was gone. Kihyun shrugged, pulling out his phone and texting Minhyuk and Hyungwon about the dinner he won fair and square.

-

Hyunwoo ended up tagging along to dinner, which Minhyuk whined about of course. He insisted it wasn’t fair he had to pay for more people when it was his turn to foot the bill. Kihyun told him to suck it up, feeling his cheeks heat up when Hyunwoo sat down next to him. Hyungwon didn’t say anything, but the lingering looks he gave Kihyun told him he knew more than he was letting on. As usual, Hyunwoo was quiet, only there to eat, but the way he kept a hand on Kihyun’s thigh expressed both his thanks and his eagerness for what was to come. And oh, Kihyun planned for plenty more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing!
> 
> Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!!  
> Twitter: @vampchangkyun / CuriousCat: vampirepun


End file.
